Finding Abby
by CancerBabe
Summary: Abigal Lungfur, cousin to Yugi Moto, experienced a major life turning event. Now she must continue her life living with the Moto family. Never does she know that her life is more interesting than she expected and through the help of her new friends, it just keeps getting better and better. When there's darkness there is sure to be light at your feet.
1. The Fated Day

****Exclaim** Just letting viewers know that this story is going to be jumping a lot, when it comes to the adventures. Hope you enjoy :)**

I never knew that day would change my life forever. I just thought the day was be like any day but for some reason… It wasn't. But I can't say the changes made were for the worst. I will admit that I miss my mother and father, however, it won't stop me from protect him. The one who showed me a better path to walk. It all started when I turned 16 years old…

… I was on my home from school that day. School was a bother, same ol' boring lectures and same ol' boring life. Our house is far out on a wasteland. There's a cliff just out back, so growing up we all had to be careful to not to get too close or we'd fall. However, there was a way to get down that cliff without risking our necks. Dad installed a pulley system that can lift our way down there.

As I approached my home, I sense something evil from coming it. I didn't want to think much of it because it could be just the exhaustion of the day getting to me. So I entered my house like I normally would.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I said flinging my briefcase on the floor with my eyes close for comfort. When I opened my eyes, the feeling I had was no lie. Mom was lying on the floor, the table was turned over and the pictures on the wall were broken. I ran over to her screaming. "Mom!"

I dropped hard to my knees and held Mom in my arms. She wasn't breathing. There was no life in her whatsoever. I can't believe it. My mother is dead. But how? Where's father?

"Welcome home, Abigal. I trust your day at school was good," said a voice from within the shadows. I looked over my shoulder, still in shock to find Mom like this. "It's a shame to have something go wrong on your birthday."

I recognize that voice. That's the sound of father's voice, though it doesn't sound soft and sweet like it always is. Could he be responsible for this? No… There's gotta be an explanation for as to why he's unharmed while Mom is lifeless.

Father stepped forth out of the shadows and into the light. His eyes, they were completely different. They were red, filled with hatred, like a demon. The father I knew had gentle eyes, filled with love and kindness. There's no way that can be him.

"Who are you and why do you look like my father?" I demanded.

"You poor girl. Your mother never told you about the dark story of our family. I was put under a spell because even though I was evil your mother was foolish enough to fall in love with someone like me. And to think, the spell last long enough for me to produce an offspring," father said as he slowly took steps towards me. "Abigal, you must be so confused by now but know that there are powers in this world that's beyond what you think. Your mother wanted you to have a normal life, like she was protecting you from the truth."

Father came over and took hold of my collar. Fear washed over me, I didn't know what to do. All the love that I used to feel from him is gone. Pure hatred just bleeds out of his very being. What is he going to me? Am I going to die like Mom?

He threw me in the air, making me hit against the wall. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed to try to breath again though it was hard for that was a hard hit plus I somehow cut my face on the glass from the broken pictures. I looked up at father, who was giving me a death stare. He raised his hand as if he was going to kill me right then and there. Suddenly…

"We will protect you," said a soft voice. All I knew is that everything went white. My vision saw two human looking silhouettes protecting me from my father. I couldn't make out what was going on. Everything was too bright. The soon faded as it appeared. When I regained my sight back my father was gone, there was no trace of him. All that was left was my mother, lifeless on the floor.

I couldn't understand what just happened. My life feels like it just been turned upside down. My mother is gone and so is my father. I looked around and noticed part of the house destroyed. Did I do all of this? I just got up on my feet and walked towards the bathroom. It felt like my body was acting on its own. I found myself seeing my own reflection in the mirror. I needed to clean this cut on my face. Again, my body got out the necessities to clean the cut on my face. I placed a bandage over wound to catch anymore blood that might come from it.

I then walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed, pondering about what I should do next. For some reason I had an urge to search through my dresser. I wasn't sure what I should be expecting find but I opened it and to my eyes there was a box. I sat back down on my bed and took the top off the mysterious box. There was a note, so I began to read it.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this then the predicted fate of our family has come to past. I'm sorry that you had to be brought into such a horrible fate. I didn't realize the spell I casted on your father would only last until your 16th birthday. I know everything seems confusing to you right and I can only imagine the pain you must be feeling in your heart. We have both betrayed you. I should have told you before and your father most likely tried to kill you. However, I knew that you would prevail because from the day I first held you in my arms, I knew you were special. Special enough to survive Calcifer's wrath once his spell broke._

_Now you're probably wondering what you should do with your life. Live it to the fullest. Go to Domino city, where your grandfather lives. He knows about your arrival. The money for a flight is in the envelope that was in the box along with this letter. I've been saving this money since the day your were born. Please, keep your head up high. You'll need to be strong and always remember, I'm always with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom._

So that was it, Mom knew all of this was going to happen but she never once could tell me what to expect. Everything was to be kept a secret until the day of my birthday. Why Mom? Why did you do this to me? I knew my life was boring but I never expect to be a part of some kind of witchcraft family. Tears rolled down my face, I can't imagine that my life was going to get any better from here on out but I can't stay here, this place just aches my body. It's like a poison that's slowly killing my mind.

I packed my biggest suitcase, I only packed clothes, soap, few grooming products and the box that Mom left for me. I placed the luggage outside the house and stepped back in. I looked down at Mom dead body and frowned. I couldn't just leave my mother like that. So, I began placing flammables around the house. Compressed aerosol cans, paper, even dead grass. I place most of it around Mom. I continued to look around for anything else flammable. I found a container full of gas in the garage and some motor oil. I didn't know what I was creating but I knew anything was better than leaving this house to rot. I spread the gas and oil out the best I could. I made a trail of gasoline that lead outside, so I wouldn't be inside when I lit the match. I threw the gas container back inside and carefully lit up a match. I gave the match a light toss and the flames began. I grabbed my bags and ran for my life. Moments later, my house exploded into fire.

I watched it for a while as tears rolled down my face once again. "Good bye Mom. I will miss you," I choked. For some reason watching all of this go down really made me sad. Mom's body was to be no more. This house had so many memories but now they're gone. I opened my baggage and took out the box. I reread the note and looked at the amount of money in the envelope. I counted it, there was about 100 000pounds in there. My eyes widened as I noticed how much money this was. I'm rich now…

I sighed and began walking to my new fated home. Mom wanted me to live with Grandpa, in Domino city, Japan. There's nothing else I can do, at least not by myself anyways.


	2. Find Me a Guide

"Would you like a snack?" Said the attendant. It has been hours since I board this plane. I paid for another expensive meal on this flight. I may be depressed but I'm not going to starve myself either. During the course of the flight I've reflected on what happened back at home. I have decided that tears wouldn't an issue. I'll be as strong as possible. I doubt my life would be any more interesting than it was back home but I'll try to make the best of it. Maybe I can pick up a new hobby.

"Please be seated as we are now descending onto Domino City, thank you for flying with us," said the captain.

Finally! My body was starting to get cramped. I knew I could have paid for a first class flight but I didn't want to spend a lot of money. My joints cracked as I stretched my tired arms. That was a 17 hour flight I just suffered through and I'm exhausted. When the plane landed on the ground I was happy to know that I was soon going to move again.

All the passengers gathered their carry-ons and I just made sure the money I had was still in my pocket. Sure enough, it was. The fresh air felt nice, a smile came across my lips but that went away as soon my foot hit the pavement. I felt some kind of energy that flowed through this city. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was overwhelming, so much that it made my legs too weak to support my body for a moment. A stranger ran over to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sorry, the jet lag must be getting to me," I lied.

"That's understandable. Some people take time to adjust to the time difference," he helped me to my feet.

We continued to talk. He asked about where I came from and why I was in Domino City. I just said that I was going to live with my Grandpa. He offered to give me assistance but I refused the offer. I waved goodbye to him and left on my own. I remember this city from years ago. Mom, Dad and I used to come here for summer vacations. Why did I react to the energy this city now, I figured that I would have felt that when I came here years ago. Has something changed that I never knew about?

Domino City started getting dark and Grandpa's house was nowhere to be seen. Did I take a wrong turn somewhere? Come to think about it, I don't think I seen that video game shop before. I leaned up against the window of the shop, taking a little break. Just great, I'm lost, in more ways than one. No family, no idea where I can go next and to my luck, a fog started setting in the town. I could call for a cab but I feel so defeated right now that I couldn't even stand anymore. The heavy mist soaked my face, along with the tears of sorrow. I fell to my knees, looking up at the sky.

"Excuse me, Ms," said a soft voice from in front me. I lowered my head to see who it was that spoke to me. A kind-looking, white haired, brown eyed boy stood in front me. "I was walking along and couldn't help but notice you're looking a bit weak. Are you trying to get somewhere? I could always leaned a hand."

I didn't even speak. I lift my hand up for him to take it. His firm hands took a hold of mine and lift me quickly up to my feet. He grabbed my luggage and put my arm around his shoulder. I felt a little embarrassed about this.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Abigal," I didn't say more than that.

"Well Abigal, it would help if you told me where you're going," he smiled.

"Moto…" I said.

"You mean Yugi Moto?"

I gave a nod.

"You're in luck, the card shop isn't that much further actually."

Really? I gave up too soon? I just gave a sigh and hung my head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You just need some rest and I'm sure you'll be back to yourself again, Abigal," he continued to smile.

I looked at his boy as he kept me around his shoulder. He has been kind to me since we met. Why does he smile so much? And for some reason I feel something coming from this boy. I can't tell what kind of energy it is.

We approached a rather big shop. Now that I saw it again, I remember now that Grandpa owned a card shop. He has a passion for some game, to think an old man like him would be interested in something kids mostly play but what do I know of this game?

The kind boy knocked on the door for me. Grandpa Moto opened the door to his shop and was surprised to see in my condition. I fixed myself up a bit so Grandpa would strain himself trying to help me. I turned to see look at the boy who helped.

"What is your name?" I asked graciously.

"People call me usually refer to me by my last name. But you can just call me Ryou. I'm sure we'll be each other around some time. Take care Abigal," he smiled sweet then left. That boy was so sweet. I don't think I have met anyone as generous as him before.

"C'mon Abigal. We better get you upstairs so you can rest. You must be exhausted," Grandpa Moto suggested.

I nodded and took my bag. I don't understand why I'm so weak. It was just a plane flight… Who am I kidding? I killed my own father and lost Mom, both in the same day. I sat down on the stairs and couldn't help but cry in front of Grandpa. He didn't push anymore but just sat next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"I'm so sorry that you had to experience such tragedy on your special day. It must be so hard for you lose your mother but I must ask, what happened to your father?" he asked.

"I destroyed him…" I dare not to speak about the vision I had. Grandpa probably wouldn't believe me if I told him. "There's no trace of him anymore."

Grandpa didn't say anymore but just squeeze my hand. He went up the stairs and called for someone named Joey to come help me with my luggage. I turned to protest but before I said anything, a blonde hair, handsome, guy came running down the stairs. I don't think I've seen him when I was younger.

"Hey, you must be Abigal Lungfur, right? I'm Joey Wheeler. Yugi said that you were coming," he grinned with my baggage over his shoulders. "Come on up. Everyone is waiting to meet you."

I stood up and followed this Joey Wheeler up the stairs to come to a living area. There were a few other people up here. A girl, another guy and Yugi. When my eyes laid on Yugi he jumped from seat and ran over to me when a smile on his face.

"Hey Abigal, it's been a while since I last saw you. I hope you find yourself at home here," he ensured me.

I just looked at Yugi then my eyes fell to a large gold item that hung from his neck. I felt a strange and powerful presence coming from that thing. I just had to ask about it.

"Yugi, what is that thing about your neck?" I sounded concern about it.

"Oh this?" He asked looking down at it and grabbing it. "This is called a Millennium Puzzle. Grandpa gave it to me and I just finished putting it together a few weeks ago."

I just blink then gave a sigh. I'm probably just really tired. All this feeling has drained me. I yawned and showed no interest in the other people in the room. I asked Grandpa to show me to my room. He led me down the hall and asked if I was sure about going to bed. I looked at the time and it was only 9:30PM. I apologised for any rudeness I may have shown but sleep in the best thing for me right now. Grandpa told me not to worry about and to get the rest I needed because I'll be going to school tomorrow. I didn't argue about going to school. It might be good for me to just go and do something to take my mind of what happened.

When Grandpa left the room and overheard someone talking about me.

"That was rude, she didn't say hi to rest of us," said a female voice. That must be the girl I saw with Yugi.

"Téa, please. She has been through a lot in past couple of days. It not everyday someone loses both their parents in the same day," I heard Yugi say.

"Awe, poor kid. She must be exhausted from that," said another male voice. It didn't sound like Joey must have been the other one.

I gave a sigh and just got myself ready for bed. I noticed Grandpa had a uniform for school on my bed. Size L, it'll be a bit big on me but I'll manage. One of perks of living here is that I get my own bathroom. Being the only girl in a house with two other males would be a bit weird for a while.

By the time I got myself ready for bed I was ready to collapse. My seemed to have ached for a soft bed to lay on. I turned off the light, the room was dark with only the soft glimmer of light from the moon. The weather cleared up rather quick, but that Mother Nature. I liked the ceiling window, it helps to look up at the stairs and moon. I turned over on my side to look up at the night sky, however I don't think it was long before my eyes were shut.

Memories from the events of a few days before was haunting me. However, dreams don't always repeat the honest memory. In this dream I was being chased by my father. He's trying to kill me. It's like he hasn't disappeared. Mom... where's my mother? I looked around for her. I spotted her behind me and tried running after her. I must catch, maybe this time I'll be able to save her from my father's wrath. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in between Mom and I. I looked over my shoulder to see Calcifer was still hot on my trail. I looked back in front again to see a armored human figure in front me. He held a sword in his left hand and a shield in the other. The figured raise his sword and that's all I knew before my body jolted awake.

Was that even a dream? Why am I out breath like I've actually been running for my life. I don't understand why that figure keeps showing up in my life. It's always a followed by a light so I can't make out who or what it is. My question is, are they trying to protect me or destroy me as well?

I looked over at the time and noticed that it was about time to get up for school. So, I threw myself over the edge of the bed and had nice hot shower. It feels nice to have a shower in the morning. The steam it cleared up my sinuses, smelling the vanilla rose body wash I used on myself.

I got myself dressed for school and walked out of the room. I got the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. I walked closer to see Grandpa making pancakes for breakfast. He already had mine and Yugi's plate already for us to eat. I didn't see Yugi yet, is he still in the shower?

"Ah, good morning Abigal. I hope you had a good sleep?" He sounded jolly.

"I've had worse nights," I said, which could be a lie for all I know. I don't remember most of my dreams but for some reason this dream feels like its more of a memory.

Yugi came out ready for school and sat that table across from me. He looked at me with a smile. What is with this kid, even with a good night's sleep I still don't have the will to smile but he doesn't seem to struggle at all. I took the blueberry syrup and poured it over my pancakes. I watched Yugi pour his syrup then our eyes met. He gave me a smile and took a sip of his orange juice. His looks haven't changed at all. Still got that baby face and the spiky red and black hair. His bangs are like mine, blonde and has a mind of its own.

As I was eating my breakfast my eyes fell on Yugi's puzzle. Is he always going to wear that thing? I guess that's understandable considering he did work at putting it together. But, why do I keep feeling something coming it? I mean, it is just a piece of jewelry, right?

I picked up my plate to bring it over to the sink and washed it up.

"Don't you worry yourself with the dishes, I'll clean it up. You get yourself ready for school now," Grandpa told me. I wasn't going to argue so I just turned to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, Abigal…" Yugi motioned. I turned to him. "I was wondering if you would like to walk with me. Considering we're going the same way an all."

I nodded. I'd probably get lost anyways, I've never been here any longer than a week for vacation during summer years back. I wouldn't have a clue which way to go to get to school. I picked up my briefcase and waited for Yugi. When he come out, we started on our way.

The walk to school was a good twenty minutes and the silence between us was so weird. I hardly know this kid, I wouldn't know what to talk about with him. I looked down concerned about how this relationship is going to work.

"I bet you're wondering what's story behind my Millennium Puzzle," Yugi attempting to break the ice.

"Um, yeah…"

"Grandpa found it on an Egyptian expedition. He found the box containing the separated pieces of the puzzle. He said it was destiny that allowed me to complete it," he said.

"Destiny huh?" I smirked at the thought of that. Clearly there's something more to that puzzle than it being a neck ornament. "I wonder what my destiny is…"

Yugi put a hand on my arm for comfort and gave a smile then motioned me to carry on to school. Maybe walking with Yugi was better than walking alone. I'd probably lost in my thoughts if it wasn't for him.


End file.
